


贫乏关系

by Andou_slave



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andou_slave/pseuds/Andou_slave





	1. Chapter 1

醒来已经8点40了。

连末带着脑子还没有将梦中虚幻沉淀下来的飘忽感摸到了床边的手机。虽然是飞行模式，但是由于连接着无线，所以还是能正常上网，点亮手机，发现整个原本是壁纸的屏幕已经被无数的气泡对话消息所占满，而且还在前赴后继持续增加中。连末揉了揉眼睛，划开了手机，点进了消息框中，发现是一个聊天群中正在热闹非凡的谈论着，滑到最开头，发现是罗晓最开始起的话头，具体内容是关于最近师弟在找实习的事情，结果谈论到了面试和公司待遇问题炸出来了一群即使在周末也能健康早起的人们，有已经入职的，有也还在找工作的，基本不是大吐苦水就是在插科打诨的捣乱，并没有什么实质的营养在。连末睡得晚，基本放下手机都是凌晨两点左右，所以最上面停留的还是他和罗晓还有李准的相互调笑，以及罗晓那句“要不是看到你拍的照片是在关捷家，我真的不信你今天是有夜生活的人。”连末又点开发在群里的那张照片，晚上在关捷家做的低温牛排，专门去超市买的腹心牛肉，其实是赶上关捷的积分卡兑换来的，虽然原本价格也划算。当然，连末一放出原本加不加滤镜就看着很美味的照片，群里就哀嚎遍野，纷纷叫唤一定要找一个自己有房的男朋友。罗晓和李准不忘调笑，一个说这么暧昧昏暗的灯光下你们也能好好吃饭？另一个则说处了这么多年了哪儿还有天雷勾动地火。引起下排一阵附和。在聊天群里回忆了一下昨天的对话，连末带着一脸没有睡醒的表情松弛的笑了笑，把手机丢到了一边，又把头埋进了枕头里。

关捷是早就已经醒了的，此时正靠在床头拿着平板不知道在看什么，刷来刷去的，看到连末醒了也没有说什么，因为他知道连末还会睡过去，毕竟才睡了六个来小时，想必是不够的。然而令他意外的是，连末仅仅把头埋进枕头了一分钟不到，就一个鲤鱼打挺的坐了起来，反倒是吓了关捷一跳。

“不睡了？”

“嗯……”连末挠了挠头发，打了个打哈欠，“想起来要去给齐尧送之前帮他带的几个样品……他不是最近都挺忙的嘛，前几天还去上海开会来着——”

他边说着边撩开被子下了床，开始在地上的一堆衣服里面找内裤，不过找到一半他就放弃了，选择直接去洗个澡。

“所以说能约到齐尧太不容易了，他好像下周还要走，所以现在得抓紧……”连末说着走进了浴室开始放热水，声音立刻被喷出的水声压盖住了八成，他虽然开始自说自话，但为了让关捷听见还是提高了音量，“主要是他还得给我样品费！”

关捷听到关于钱的问题轻轻笑了一声，嘴里说了声“行吧”，也算是跟连末完成了一次互动，便放下平板准备早饭去了，在经过浴室的时候，还不忘溜进去在连末的屁股上摸了一把。

 

连末吃过早饭加上整装待发出门已经是十点钟了，他之前约好和齐尧见面是十点半，也不知道能不能按时到，怕不是晚了还能蹭一顿午饭，想想也觉得不错。然而一路上异常的顺利，连个红灯都没有遇到，等连末把自己的机车丢在齐尧门口那个独立车库门时才过去了15分钟。

“居然早到了。”连末自己也没有想到。

齐尧是连末的高中同学，上了大学虽然不是一个学校，但是专业都差不多，所以即使后来相隔很远也有话可说。后来毕业了之后，连末继续读研究生，齐尧则工作了。他住在一个上个世纪80年代的小区，是他父母退休前国企分的房子，随着房地产事业的如日中天，这个地方就算的拆迁也赶不上，半新不旧的。不过现在他父母因为买了新房子搬了出去，反而将旧房子留给了一开始就没有什么结婚意愿的儿子，好像是抛弃了房子一样对齐尧这种放浪的感情观不加干涉。因此齐尧现在过得很乐呵。

老房子没有电梯，一切全靠爬，齐尧家住五楼，连末边上楼边想也许这也是他父母赶紧搬走的一个契机吧。

到了门口，连末就听到里头传来了一阵嘈杂的音乐声，他使劲砸了砸门，很快就听到一阵碰撞声，齐尧给开了门。

“哟，来这么早啊小宝贝儿！”齐尧穿着背心大裤衩手里还叼了根烟，一见到连末就恨不得扑上去狠狠亲一口。

连末给他了个白眼，直接撞开他走了进去。

“来来来，我为了给你搞点肉苁蓉差点磨破了嘴皮子。看着一个个的，补阳气，益精血，啧啧。”连末脱下了自己的军旅式背包，开始把里头的东西一个个往外掏，“这个红色标记的是从我们分所那边要的，哎呀太难要了，那边的人，简直了，难以理解他们怎么那么难说话。绿色的是阿勒泰种植基地的，一共是五份，你自己看看。黄色的那几个是买的，说是哈萨克斯坦那边产区的，我也不知道，看着应该不是管花，如果是你还是得原价给我啊。我这都是友情代购，不搞什么中间商弄差价啥的，你别看就这么几个小，一条还一百多——”连末还没有说完，齐尧一根烟就塞进了他嘴里。

“小宝贝儿啊，别嘚吧了，话真多，你这不都写着产地呢么，我自己看看吧。”他帮连末点了火，坐到了地上开始拿起一袋袋样品仔细端详了起来。

“你说你不是自己用吧。”沉默了大概半分钟，连末吐了口烟问道。

“哪儿啊，说是样品，其实就这点哪儿够啊，其实就是个‘饵’，拿来试人的。”齐尧笑了笑。

“你不会说要试试那个‘豌豆射手吧’。”

“我天，这事儿你都还能记得，”齐尧听到这个称呼笑的差点被烟呛到，“其实也不算是他，但是跟他确实有点关系。”

“怎么说？”连末一副看戏的表情跃跃欲试。

“我们公司不是在新疆那片儿也有肉苁蓉种植基地么，不过最近听说那边的项目因为各种原因，结果最后给黄了，虽然其实也是料到了，毕竟这玩意儿太难种了。但是最近内部总是在传言，其实一开始那边就没有打算种梭梭树，而是种了没几年就全部推了种了玉米。当然了，去过新疆那边的人都说没有这回事儿。其中就有那个‘豌豆射手’，他一开始不参与这个项目的，但是跑那边项目的人总是待遇不错，毕竟条件比较艰苦，所以他也就想蹭个便宜。现在项目黄了，虽然待遇没有了，可是这几年也不都是白混的吧。不知道怎么回事，这个项目一黄，就开始有人说这里面有猫腻。现在打假查的都严，按理说肉苁蓉价格也就那么回事儿了，好好种也应该能赚一笔，然而居然种了这么多年突然说不干了。前几年的报表可不是这么写的，因此有人推测要不是种了玉米，要不就是卖的管花肉苁蓉。多的钱全部都进了这些人的兜里。所以……”

连末听完了齐尧一席关于公司内部的八卦，觉得有点难以消化，蕴含的信息量还挺大，“所以，你搞这些肉苁蓉是为了试试新疆项目那边的人？”

“差不多吧，我怀疑他们有人都没有见过肉苁蓉。搞了那么多年，品质好坏总是能区分的吧。”

“那你也是一笔不小开销了……”连末回忆了下一堆的价格，觉得性价比实在是不高。

“当然不是我出钱，是我们主任自己搞的。毕竟现在在公司整改过程中，主任也是有野心的吧。”

 

当然连末还是没有在齐尧那边蹭饭，毕竟与其和齐尧吃外卖，自己还不如回学校吃食堂。看了看表，已经快十二点了，差不多关捷应该也已经去办公室了。连末背着轻飘飘的书包，跨上机车向学校驶去。

 

到了办公室，居然没有一个人，而关捷那个里屋的门没有关，想必他已经到了。连末觉得正好，放下书包就溜溜达达的闪身进去了。果然关捷在里面盯着电脑沉思。看到了蹦蹦哒哒的连末，便用转椅从里面转了出来。

“怎么样，看你喜上眉梢的样子，是要跟我分享什么八卦么。”

“哎呀，齐尧他们公司可是不得了，要是他挺过去，说不定可以升职加薪。”说完连末便咧嘴嘿嘿直笑。

“看你傻的。”关捷摸了摸连末的脑顶，顺带一把揽到了怀里，“走吧，吃饭去吧。


	2. Chapter 2

连末原本是打算和关捷吃食堂的，据说他本科老去的那个食堂开了好几个新的窗口，评价都不错，李准就跟连末说过好几次让他不要老跟关捷吃，偶尔也体察下民情接触下人间烟火。连末原本是想针对“不食人间烟火”回击一波，毕竟自己在研究所吃的到底好不好都是有目共睹的，反倒是大学的伙食还是很令人羡慕的，但是也确实是惦记这边的食堂所以最后硬是由李准占了风头。

李准是连末都是本科的同学，罗晓则是大一级的学长，三人同学院不同宿舍，由于本科都找了同一个老师做科研计划相互走的近了些。不过罗晓更坚持大家情定于球场，不管怎样，毕业了两年了，真正还能在一个小群聊里每天都可以聊的火热的本科同学其实并不多了。人终归只是一个追求暂时快感的物种，毕业时候说的任何豪言壮语，哭的再如何肝肠寸断，一旦以后再也没有机会见面，曾经在一个饭桌把酒言欢的那种默契感会在拉开距离的那一瞬间烟消云散。虽然才毕业两年，连末有一次和李准回忆本科的一些细节已经把人和长相对应不到一起，当然李准也是，于是两个人由于实在好奇到底是谁便去求助了第三人，当然第三个人也回忆失败。最后无奈只能一起感叹时间真的是可以抚平记忆的皱纹，将残存在记忆褶皱中的细节带走的干干净净。

 

连末原本以为关捷要和自己一起去吃食堂，然而他们出了办公室的大门后，关捷就直奔了停车场，直到连末上了车系好了安全带后，才小心翼翼的问了句“不是说吃食堂么？”

“啊？你什么时候说过？”关捷带着完全没有意外感的意外的问了一句。

“昨天吧。”连末假装回忆了一下。说完其实也还是质疑自己是不是真的有说过，之后为了加强语气还补了一句“是不是关捷你忘记了。”

“我倒是记得我说过今天中午要和刘常吃饭来着。”关捷一眼看穿连末，发动了车子，“是不是你忘记了？”

“诶，是吗。等等！和刘常吃饭？”

“怎么，很意外么？”

“啊不是，我是说刘常回来了？”车已经开出了停车场，随着中午因为去食堂而增多的大人流缓缓挪动着，连末掏出了手机调出了刘常的微信。当然并不会有刘常的新消息。

“别看了，他昨天凌晨到的，估计才睡起来吧，还要倒时差，也是不容易。”

“他回来为什么也不跟我说声。”连末对于自己好像是最后一个才知道的表示了强烈的不满。

“为啥要跟你说，你又不是他老婆。”关捷嘲笑了他。

“诶？那你是？”

“我们在一个微信群。”

“那能把我拉进去吗？作为家属。”连末嘿嘿讨好的笑着。

“不行，你还小。”

“刘常没有老婆！”

 

刘常就是连末在本科参加科研计划的指导老师，也是现在连末的老板。但其实他并不隶属于这个大学，而是另一个部门直属的研究所的研究员。在这个学校更多的像是一个客座教授，且在这个学校和他所在的研究所有联合培养的项目，刘常那时候特别喜欢赖在大学，美其名曰伙食好，反而他待在大学的时间更长于研究所，一待就是三年，连末刚好赶上了其中两年。刘常为人幽默风趣，年龄和这帮大学生相差也就在十岁左右，因此大家并没有什么隔阂，很快就可以打成一片。连末也因此被刘常蛊惑，读研的时候就被拐到了刘常那里继续干活。不过也就是因为刘常，连末才认识了关捷。

当时还是大三的时候，刚好是一个课少人闲没有压力的时候，连末也就没事往刘常的实验室跑。李准因为已经结束了科研计划这个规定项目，因此再也没有去过。罗晓则是已经得到了保研资格，每天跟连末一样闲的发慌，因此两个人时常相约实验室。由于是两个实验室的联合培养，所以刘常自然手里除了雇佣兵的本科生还有一批廉价劳动力的硕士生，每天公共实验平台总是热闹非凡，而作为给别人打杂干活的本科生自然就成为了实验室生存链中最低端的那一种生物，总是排不到仪器或者得给研究生让道，一来二去也是很影响科研热情。刘常看这俩可怜，突然想到自己的学长关捷，一个挂名不干实事的家伙居然鬼使神差的申请上了学校医学院的一个基金项目，实验室在经费的催化下重新开张了。然而关捷这几年只有一个学生，还快毕业了，导致很多事差不多得他亲力亲为，因此刘常干脆做回好人，就把连末和罗晓一起打包送给了关捷。为了增进感情，刘常还组织了一场连末和罗晓的“饯别会”和关捷的“领养会”，当时是在11月左右，大家一起吃了火锅，但那场饭局罗晓因为个人私事并没有去成。这个饭局也就变成了连末一人单刀赴会。连末认识刘常已经一年多，两个人性格相投，没大没小的玩笑开得多了去了，见刘常的学长自然也没有什么紧张感。在饭桌上又是满嘴跑火车又是喝酒，在这两个人的衬托下，关捷反而成为了最拘谨的那一个，话不多，席间基本全部用来回答连末的天南地北的问题，在刘常时不时就冒出来的一个荤段子作为背景下，外带正经的办公室装扮，简直就是一个禁欲的正人君子。

连末酒量是不错，号称“白酒两斤半，啤酒随便灌”，不脸红不撒泼，酒品极好。而刘常就不行，典型的喜欢借着酒兴耍性子。这次也果不其然的在连末的怂恿下喝多了，半睡半醒的情况下被关捷和连末一起架回了家。

“你们经常这么喝酒么？”当刘常在厕所里吐得昏天暗地时，关捷靠在门口问正在厨房轻车熟地路找解酒药的连末。

“也没有经常吧，你也知道的，刘常才回来，在所里是没有学生的，跟这边也没有多少熟悉的人，估计也就是跟我和罗晓玩的好才老在一起吧。说真的他一点儿不像个归国教授。”

“那你觉得我呢？”关捷在逆光下表情很是暧昧不清。

连末转过身来，停止了翻找，定定的看着关捷的方向，沉默了大约五秒，开口说道：“关捷老师是一个成熟的人，是我向往的类型。”

“别叫我老师。”  
“教……教授？”

关捷明显脸色一沉，叹了口气，“就叫关捷吧。”

“好。”连末说罢还舔了舔嘴唇，喝完酒的他脸色更加苍白，反倒衬得嘴唇有些血色。

“这就对了。”关捷笑了笑，从暗处走向厨房方向，“解酒药找到了么？”

连末还是定在原地没有挪动，一直到马尔到走到他面前，才答道“我忘记他上次就吃完了。”又舔了舔嘴唇。

“你渴么？”关捷直直盯着连末。

“有点儿吧。”连末说完就笑了，带着一股发酵的酒气，似乎喷到了关捷脸上。

“你真的很能喝？”关捷越过连末，从他头顶的柜子上拿下来了两个玻璃杯子，四处找起了水壶。

“我自认为还不错吧。”连末也拿了一个杯子，在第二层还拿了罐蜂蜜，走到了关捷身边。

“据说蜂蜜水可以解酒。”连末边往杯子里加蜂蜜边说。

“据说？”

“我没有醉过，不好说。”连末笑嘻嘻的开始倒水。结果水只够倒一杯。

“重新烧吧。”关捷要过水壶去接了水，把水壶坐在了电炉子上。不一会，水壶就开始发出咕噜噜的水泡声。似乎随着水的温度增加，整个屋子都变得温暖了起来。

关捷和连末就这样保持了一人宽的距离，直勾勾盯着水壶，直到水彻底沸腾，发出响亮的噪音，壶嘴处冒出一股持续不断的水汽，“啪”一声，水烧开，断了电，两个人也没有再说一句话。

此时的刘常吐过后觉得舒服了很多，已经抱着马桶沉沉的睡着了，对于自己后来在模模糊糊中被架上床，以及喝了一杯凉的蜂蜜水一点印象都没有。


	3. Chapter 3

吃饭的地方是一个评价不错的潮汕火锅店，以前倒是没有注意，可这几年这种打着“牛肉火锅”，“沙茶酱”的店铺仿佛雨后春笋一样一瞬将让人挑花了眼。也不知道是为什么，连末和李准就跟魔障了一样的疯狂爱上了火锅，开始只专注于川味火锅，偶尔吃点养生的菌汤锅，然而突然有一次发现了潮汕牛肉锅之后变一头扎了进去，曾经放出豪言壮语要吃遍这座城市的所有潮汕锅，当然这都是屁话，因为其实他也就连着吃了3次就回归了正常人的生活，甚至超过半年没有再吃过，这半年恰好就是刘常离开去访学的这段日子。半年没有见刘常，连末原本以为他会变瘦，没有想到倒是圆润了不少。

“怎么回事啊，不是说挪威那边儿除了生猛海鲜什么吃的都没有的吗？”连末一看见带着一脸仙气的但是圆鼓鼓的刘常劈头盖脸来了一句。

“瘦死的骆驼比马大，”关捷紧随进来，接着连末的话说了一句，但是一看到刘常立刻又有一种把话吞回去的冲动，“你怎么回事？水肿么？”

原本好不容易回到祖国的怀抱，期待的是友人和徒弟对自己无微不至的嘘寒问暖，然而第一句居然都是说自己变胖了。刘常有点郁闷，“一开始吃三文鱼和螃蟹是很开心，但是吃多了怕痛风啊，刚好实验室有一个哥儿们家里有农场，养了一群羊，所以后来我们没事就吃羊肉喝羊汤的。挪威嘛，天寒地冻的。”不知道为什么连末在最后一句话中感受到了一丝不屈的辩解。

“所以你在挪威吃够了羊肉就回来吃火锅？”关捷坐定后，语气中充满了疑惑。

“其实吃点炒菜也是可以的，不过现在这个点儿挪威可是凌晨，谁凌晨吃宫保鸡丁？”刘常边说边开始在菜单上不停的打钩，语气还有点气急败坏。

“所以说，”坐在一旁的连末按住了刘常的手，把菜单抽了过来，一脸坏笑的说“为了把时差倒回来，不得跟紧国内的作息嘛。哎，你看这家居然还能点醋溜土豆丝！”

“你小子放羊了半年觉得很自由是不是！”刘常又把菜单夺回来，拿着铅笔继续专注于划勾，由于连末的捣乱，他干脆把吊龙，脖仁，匙仁，牛舌，胸口油划了个遍，最后不忘翻了关捷一眼“管管你家小祖宗好不好。”

“哎，这话不能这么说，”关捷把手举起来表示无辜，“一开始惯他的可不是我，而且你们俩在没有我的时候不都是互相‘灌’的吗？”

“对对吗，我要牛百叶，划上划上——”听到关捷的话，正在埋头和刘常点菜的连末立刻把头抬了起来，“惯啥子哟？

”灌酒灌酒。”

“话说凌晨吃火锅就可以接受了么。”

“清汤的，看着就养生。你看还有枸杞呢，早知道我把前一阵挖的人参也带过来一起给煮了。”

 

半年多没有吃火锅的连末由于刘常的缘故重新回归了火锅的怀抱，他还不忘拍了一张肉全上齐的气势磅礴的照片给李准嘚瑟，李准只回了个再见的表情就再也没有理他了。

插科打诨了几巡最后饭桌上还是回归了正经的话题，刘常这次去挪威的访学主要是对方实验室的资助，这个实验室的PI是刘常在美国读ph.D时候的一个博士师兄，毕业了之后就回了挪威老家伊朗尔城的一所大学，刘常则在一年后又去另外一个学校做了两年半年博士后才回的国。

“所以师叔那边的实验室情况怎么样啊？”连末吃了五成饱了，减缓了进食速度，在关捷和刘常讨论着最近公司仪器市场销售情况中插了一嘴。

“基本是摸清了，”刘常说道，“特别像是老D的挪威分部。”老D就是刘常在美国读书的老板，“虽然回了挪威，但是两边实验室的联系非常的紧密，为了加紧实验进度还曾经两边同时各负责一部分，师兄和一个博士负责处理数据，老D写文章，效率奇高。”说完，刘常还深深点了点头表示佩服。

“所以我这边打算明年再申一个基金项目吧，反正也隔了一年了，老D那边也打算有新动作，我这边也有经费，所以刚好再加我们一份，把你这一年做的东西一起算上，新要做的东西差不多就是那几个了，回去跟你好好讲讲，上手应该很快。”

连末听完重重点了点头。

“连末小同志身兼重任啊，毕竟是个开山大弟子。”关捷听完刘常在一旁派任务后一副看戏的样子笑得合不拢嘴。

“你就别得意了。都是海归，你看看刘常教授，心系科研，你看你，就知道浑水摸鱼！”连末对于关捷看热闹不嫌事儿大的语气很不爽。

“行行行，小祖宗我错了。当年的课题能顺利完结也多亏你的buff加持，帮我没日没夜的做实验，我看着都心疼。”说着关捷拍了拍连末毛茸茸的脑袋。

“对啊！你说你最后发文章不带我个一作你对得起我嘛！”

“带了啊，不都带了嘛，来吃肉吃肉。”关捷赶紧夹了一筷子肥牛给了连末。

“所以你现在是打算弄什么，学校那边先不弄了？”刘常对于面前这两个人的矫情劲儿视而不见，刺破粉红的泡泡，把话甩到了关捷耳朵边上。

“刚才不是才说最近这一年公司的效益还不错么，结构生物学现在太火了，但凡有点能耐的，做出来要不发了个CNS都不好意思站出来说话，我们冷冻电镜的生意真的还不错。”  
“那你不趁机做一波儿？作为老板拿着公司的仪器，简直不能再便利。”刘常有些不解。

“那就太累了。学生累我也累。我的学生大部分都知道我这个人比较水，能找我的都是求混文凭求毕业的，要是真的想搞结构我倒是可以给他介绍介绍哪家实验室不那么坑，毕竟我们这边地区的销售也是摸清过每一个买过我们仪器的实验室的。人品不错的老板还是有的。”关捷感觉自己差不多了，站起来撸起衬衫袖子开始担任专门涮肉的职责。

“更何况，我们这边儿不是有连末呢么，以后未来我科研缺少的部分就让他来补齐了。刘常学弟，我就把连末托付给你了。”关捷一脸的严肃，在缭绕的烟雾中好像真的是那么回事一样。

连末噗嗤一下就笑了出来。

“关捷你真的看得起我哈哈哈哈。”

 

一次愉快的火锅会谈后，连末原本说叫上刘常一起去看个电影，可通了一个宵的刘常表示实在想回去睡觉，时差什么的慢慢再说。

“刘常就这么回来了，感觉以后又有的忙了。”从电影院出来的连末伸着懒腰打着哈欠。

“腰露出来了。”跟在后来关捷提醒道。连末不算很白，但是个冷调肤色，在鹅黄色的走廊灯光下倒是看着有点刺眼。他的腰线也很好看，没有多余赘肉，是健康的年轻男孩子的身体，不干瘦，有线条。尤其在亲热的时候，俯身向下看，这些线条随着连末的喘息浮动非常好看。就一个瞬间，关捷发现自己居然能联想这么多有的没的也是觉得自己无药可救，偷偷自己嘲笑了下自己，却还被整理衣服下摆的连末瞅见了。

“笑什么笑啊，我有那么邋遢吗？”

“没有没有，我只是想到了关于刘常在挪威一个很搞笑的故事。不过他肯定不会告诉你。”  
一听这话连末起了劲，“什么什么，刘常不愿意告诉我肯定是黑历史！”

“有一次他住的屋子停电了你知道么？”

连末摇头。

 

“就是前一阵的时候……”

 

回到自己家的刘常原本以为自己会很困，然而由于吃的太多躺在床上翻来覆去一点儿困意都没有，很是郁闷，于是掏出手机开始随便乱翻。翻着翻着他就开始看他和关捷的微信聊天记录，突然向上滑动的手指不动了，停到了某一时间段他对关捷单方面的打断对话轰炸。刘常看着里面的对话内容，仔细回忆了当时的经过，不由得感觉眼前一黑：自己在连末面前的形象又要降低一个档了。


End file.
